Crossfiyah
!!WORK IN PROGRESS!! Who is Crossfiyah? Who is Crossfiyah, you ask? He's like Barry White without the Barry, Alexander the Great without the Great, Peter the Great without the Peter. The Baldwin Brothers without Alec, the Marx Brothers without Groucho, and the Blues Brothers without Belushi. What does all that mean? It means he's a force to be reckoned with. Crossfiyah's History Crossfiyah was not always as he is now. If he was, he'd be a rather boring individual. No, like the face of a mountain, Crossfiyah was shaped in time. He first arrived on Board 8 circa 2003, during the second annual Best Game Ever competition. Back then he was known as Chaoscell. However, his Chaoscell avatar was quickly martyred by the mods. Why? Chaoscell asked them to martyr him, of course. They obviously knew what a threat he was to the unstable chain of command omnipresent over the reality known as Board 8. However, he was able to sneak back on the boards by posing under the mild-mannered fad-name "Crossfiyah." And thus, a legend was born! What the Critics say about Crossfiyah: "...Ardent..." - The Chicago Times "...Witty and Unforgiving..." - The Tribune Review "3.5 stars outta 5!" - Eclipse Magazine "Awesome despite not using Venom as the main villain." - Las Vegas Weekly "..Two thumbs up!" - Ebert and Roeper "It didn't suck." - Spirituality and Health "One of the few times a director's cut has actually improved on the original work, and should be become celebrated by even the most demanding fans." - www.filmjerk.com "The homo-erotic thriller of the decade" - The Grauniad "...like a scalded cat when angry" - Better S+M Monthly What the Users say about Crossfiyah: "Good taste in incredibly awesome people." - Meeptroid "CCCCCCRRRRRRRRROOOOOOOOOSSSSSSSSFFFFFFFFIIIIIIIIIIYYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!" -FFaddict1313 "Eh, I dunno." - Villainous Mr Bucket "Awesome taste in music." - Kosmo Trainer "CROSSFIYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH" - LiquidWind2 "A cool person, who worries about stuff more than he should." - Vlado "WVIYES is away at 6:55:08 PM" - WVI "I'm not even sure who I'm describing." - Heroic Mario (He's clearly drunk) "A user who does stuff, but fails to CHECK OUT THIS AWESOME PEACH COBBLER, and he is 1337 and all that other crap, and I'm droning on and on because i'm 90% sure you're posting this on Board 8, so I'm gonna "WALL O TEXT" you, but this is cool and haxxors and *RKOs ExTha*." - War13104 "CROSSFIYAAAAAAAAAAAA!" - KleenexTissue50 "Chaoscell is the biggest douche I have ever met and not that great in bed. " - PrestoChango "Forgot the H." - KleenexTissue50 "What Kleenex said." - Zachnorn "Crossfire is a unique poster who has dozens of adoring fans." - Just Some Person "Whoa, that's chaoscell?" - Ken Masters http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XUbiMRRpv_8 - Red Shifter "CROSSFIYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!"-AntiBarney123 Crossfiyah's Top 100 Video Games (reviews to come) EDIT: I lied about the whole reviews to come thing 1. Starcraft: Brood War 2. Monster Rancher 2 3. Super Smash Bros Melee 4. Brave Fencer Musashi 5. Resident Evil 4 6. Digimon World 7. Wild ARMs: Alter Code F 8. Sonic Adventure 2: Battle 9. Super Mario World 10. Sonic the Hedgehog 2 11. Megaman X4 12. Marvel vs. Capcom 2 13. Disgaea: Hour of Darkness 14. We <3 Katamari 15. Crash Bandicoot: Warped 16. Castlevania: Dawn of Sorrow 17. Tales of Symphonia 18. Donkey Kong Country 19. Diablo II: Lord of Destruction 20. Megaman X3 21. Super Bomberman 2 22. Spryo the Dragon 2 23. Megaman 7 24. Pokemon FireRed/LeafGreen 25. Twisted Metal III 26. Donkey Kong 64 27. The Unholy War 28. Kirby Super Star 29. Final Fantasy IX 30. Mortal Kombat 3 31. Paper Mario 32. Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles IV: Turtles in Time 33. Warcraft III: The Frozen Throne 34. Sonic 3 & Knuckles 35. Megaman X 36. Lost Kingdoms 37. Pokemon Stadium 38. Mighty Morphin' Power Rangers - The Movie 39. Kirby's Dream Land 3 40. Pokemon Gold/Silver 41. Metroid Prime 42. Super Mario Bros 3 43. Super Punch Out 44. Ape Escape 45. Worms Armageddon 46. Harvest Moon: A Wonderful Life 47. Armored Core II 48. Spider-Man 49. Dark Cloud 2 50. Advance Wars: Dual Strike 51. Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 52. Megaman Legends 53. Spyro the Dragon 54. Pokemon Blue/Red 55. Resident Evil 56. Dynasty Warriors 4 57. Kingdom Hearts 58. Dino Crisis 59. Star Fox 64 60. Grand Theft Auto: Vice City 61. Mario Party 4 62. Battle Clash 63. Pokemon Trading Card Game 64. Perfect Dark 65. Animal Crossing 66. Sonic Rush 67. Megaman 2 68. Super Mario World 2: Yoshi's Island 69. Digimon World 2 70. Custom Robo 71. Megaman X2 72. Goldeneye 73. Star Wars: Battlefront II 74. Super Mario RPG 75. Gauntlet Dark Legacy 76. Vigilante 8 77. Zero Wing 78. Katamari Damacy 79. Metal Gear Solid 80. Mario Kart 64 81. Earthworm Jim 82. Dragon Ball Z: Legacy of Goku II 83. Megaman 3 84. Battletoads 85. Army Men: Sarge's Heroes 86. Blaster Master 87. Sonic the Hedgehog 88. Viewtiful Joe 89. Joe & Mac 90. Wild 9 91. ClayFighter 92. Zoo Tycoon 93. Halo 2 94. Super Mario 64 DS 95. The Sims 96. Megaman Legends 2 97. Earthbound 98. Dr. Robotnik's Mean Bean Machine 99. Tetris 100. Nintendogs Crossfiyah's Top 20 Vocalists 1. Freddie Mercury (Queen) 2. Ian Gillan (Deep Purple) 3. Steve Perry (Journey) 4. Jeff Buckley 5. Robert Plant (Led Zeppelin) 6. Geoff Tate (Queensryche) 7. Chris Cornell (Soundgarden) 8. Jackie Wilson 9. Rob Halford (Judas Priest) 10. Andrea Bocelli 11. Roy Khan (Kamelot) 12. Mike Patton (Faith No More) 13. Luciano Pavarotti (The Three Tenors) 14. Michael Matijevik (Steelheart) 15. Josh Groban 16. Jussi Bjorling 17. Frank Sinatra 18. Placido Domingo (The Three Tenors) 19. David Bowie 20. Tim Buckley Crossfiyah's Top 50 Songs 1. Led Zeppelin - Since I've Been Loving You 2. Queen - The Prophet's Song 3. Andrew Lloyd Webber - Gethsemane (I Only Want to Say) 4. Jeff Buckley - Grace 5. Queen - The Show Must Go On 6. Tim Buckley - Peanut Man 7. Led Zeppelin - Immigrant Song 8. Andrew Lloyd Webber - King Herod's Song 9. The Beach Boys - Sloop John B. 10. Led Zeppelin - The Battle of Evermore 11. Queen - Breakthru 12. Journey - I'm Cryin' 13. Aerosmith - Rag Doll 14. Bruce Springsteen - Thunder Road 15. Judas Priest - Victim of Changes 16. Deep Purple - Highway Star 17. Andrew Lloyd Webber - This Jesus Must Die 18. Led Zeppelin - When the Levee Breaks 19. Eric Clapton - Wonderful Tonight 20. Queen - Somebody to Love 21. The Beach Boys - God Only Knows 22. Freddie Mercury - The Golden Boy 23. Bruce Springsteen - The River 24. Luciano Pavarotti - Nessun Dorma! 25. Led Zeppelin - Achilles Last Stand 26. David Bowie - Life on Mars 27. Deep Purple - Speed King 28. The Doors - The Celebration of the Lizard 29. Elvis Presley - A Little Less Conversation 30. Queen - Who Wants to Live Forever 31. Led Zeppelin - Going to California 32. Spinal Tap - Christmas with the Devil 33. Queen - Spread Your Wings 34. Mr. Bungle - Vanity Fair 35. Robert Plant - 29 Palms 36. Queen - Innuendo 37. Nazareth - Razamanaz 38. The Who - Love Reign O'er Me 39. Freddie Mercury - In My Defense 40. Jeff Buckley - Hallelujah 41. Faith No More - Midlife Crisis 42. Van Halen - Hot for Teacher 43. The Rolling Stones - Gimme Shelter 44. Queen - Let Me Entertain You 45. Jackie Wilson - Danny Boy 46. Journey - Lovin', Touchin', Squeezin' 47. The Who - Go to the Mirror! 48. Soundgarden - Jesus Christ Pose 49. Bob Dylan - It's Alright, Ma (I'm Only Bleeding) 50. Queensryche - Eyes of a Stranger Crossfiyah's Top 10 Things He's Currently Afraid Of ;1. Spiders: The one thing keeping this world of ours from being a perfect paradise. ;2. Malcontents: That means communists, for all the retards out there. ;3. Tornados: Funnel clouds of painful wind that tear the flesh of the innocent from its bone. ;4. Secret Illuminati Jews From the Center of the Earth: Way scarier than the regular kind. ;5. Bears: Colbert knows what's fucking up! (Moved up due to the fact they're not hibernating as much as they should be) ;6. Hitler Tea Pots: I know they're planning some Schaudenfrause on my crumb cakes. ;7. The Darkness: The time of night. The dark is scary. ;8. The Darkness: The band. Justin Hawkins is scary. ;9. Chunky Peanut Butter That Doesn't Have Chunks in It: Caveat emptor. ;10. Italians Who Don't Understand The Three Tenors: What the fuck guys? What the fuck. Category:Users